New Beginnings
by angelicxdemon
Summary: Neji runs away from his home and runs into Itachi who invites him to his apartment...Not like the anime and manga at all...yaoi ItaNeji...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hellos, Umm…so…this is an ItachiNeji fanfic, also my very first fic ever…some yaoi…don't like, don't read…I don't know where I'm going with this exactly…

Disclaimer: do I have to? I don't own most of the CHARACTERS but I do own the plot, setting, etcetc…

There may be some errors, but this wasn't betaed…and the rating may go up later, there's not much happening in this chapter anyway…

Thanks to InnocentxObession for her encouragement to write a fanfic.

R&R please , constructive criticism appreciated.

It was pouring. A slim figure with long, coffee brown hair huddled outside a bakery. His eyes were an unnatural shade—white with a tint of lavender; they had no visible pupil. It was a week ago when he escaped the hell called "home". His dad, an attorney, had expected him to be perfect in any and every way—academically, physically, mentally, etc... Five days, it was five days ago that he had gotten off the train and ended up in this dreary city; a large portion of his money had been spent on the train ticket, and now it was running low.

_"I need to find a job a soon"_, he thought to himself while standing up and starting to wander, "Oomph!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!" As they boy looked up, he was immediately drawn into blood-red eyes. For a while, they just stared at each other, scarlet into lilac, lilac into scarlet. It was when they finally broke the stare, that the boy noticed how the other looked (besides the eyes of course)—tan, long raven black hair in a ponytail, slim but still muscled, an inch or two taller than himself, two lines going down from the corner of his eyes, a frown, about eighteen and a long black trench coat with peculiar red clouds on it.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"No harm was done. So…what is a boy like you doing out in this weather not in a nice, warm, cozy house?"

"That's none of you business."

"Well, I could always turn you into the homeless if you don't have a house…if you do have one, I would like to know why you are out here and not in it."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I asked first."

"Fine, I ran away, happy?" _why in the world did I tell him, a total stranger, that? Could he be possible hypnotizing me? It's not impossible with those eyes…_

"Hmm…I see…Well my apartment has an extra room, you can stay there until you figure out what to do with yourself." _Why did I just offer him to stay at my place? Perhaps I am attracted to him? No, that can't be, those eyes? They are uncanny, but attractive at the same time, anyway…_

"What's the catch?"

"…Well, since I'm a painter, I don't have much time to do chores…you could cook, clean, and run errands for me…"

_What does he take me for, a maid?!__But it would be worth it to get out of this rain… I could just stay for a night, how bad could it be? Besides…he's kind of hot…wait, where did that come from? It must be the rain and the hunger._ "Fine, but I won't stay long."

"Fine with me, you can stay longer if you change your mind. By the way, I don't even know your name."

"Neji Hyuuga. Yours?"

"Itachi Uchiha." _Damn it! I almost forgot why I came out in this dreadful weather; I need to get some paint!_ "Listen, you can either stay here and wait for me or go with me across the street…I need to get some art supplies."

_What have I gotten myself into? He's a total stranger! But why do I feel calm and safe around him? _"I'll go with you, seeing that I have nothing to do standing here anyway."

And so the first chapter ends, very bad ending I know. Sorry for the characters being a little OOC…maybe a lot… and for the choppiness and how things just seem to happen randomly…the next chapter will come out in a week or two, more than likely two, I have finals coming up. Byebye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again…the second chapter…this rating is going to M to be safe…and if it doesn't seem bad now, trust me, it will get worse…

Sorry if I was late replying to some reviews, I didn't have internet for about 5 days :'(

Warnings: yaoi…ItachixNeji, etcetc…

Disclaimer… if you really want to know, see the first chapter…

Read&Review please, constructive criticism appreciated.

As Neji walked into the apartment, he noticed how everything seemed to be black, red, and the occasional white. Other than the colors, he also saw all the random things lying around and seemingly misplaced, like clothing items, food wrappers, books, and hair brushes.

_"So I guess this is what he meant by cleaning up…"_ Neji thought to himself. Then a voice unexpectedly interrupted his thoughts.

"Well? Didn't you hear me the first time? Do you want to take a shower, you're drenched?" Itachi demanded with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, where's the bathroom?"

"In your room." He said pointing to one of the doors in the living room to their right. "The other room is mine and the kitchen is to your left. So, after you take your shower, you can try to straighten out this living room and if you're hungry, there's stuff in the fridge, you don't have to make anything for me tonight."

Neji just nodded and walked into his own room. There, he found an area furnished with only a bed, desk, and closet. He went into a doorway of which must be a bathroom while taking 

off his clothes. It was after he took a long hot shower that he realized that there wasn't a towel or anything to dry off with in the bathroom and his other clothes were wet.

"_Oh gods…damn it…! I'm going to have to ask him for one…hope he doesn't kick me out for walking around the apartment naked…"_ Cautiously he stepped out of the bathroom and his room…he was greeted by a shirtless Itachi who had just came out of a shower for his hair was wet, walking out of _his_ room, holding a long t-shirt, a pair of sweats, and boxers (new for they were still in the package) that seemed to be for Neji.

"I..uh..didnt know if you need some clothes…Why are you naked (A/N: Itachi doesn't know that there aren't any towels so he assumed that Neji would at least be wrapped in one)?" Itachi asked blushing and trying not to stare at the younger boy. _"Fuck…he's so hot…I just want him right now…wait, why am I thinking this way about him? True, I never had a girlfriend nor thought about girls in that way ever, but that doesn't make me gay…does it?_

"Umm…there weren't any towels…do you have any spare ones?" Neji asked also blushing and trying not to stare at that well toned chest and abs. _"Wow, he's hot…wait, what?...Gods…Why is my heart going crazy?…we're both male…what's happening to me?...Why am I feeling this way?...Could it be that I'm falling for him?...No, impossible, I've only known him for like two and a half hours…But then what AM I feeling?"_

"Uh…sure…I'll go get some," the other said as he handed him the clothing items; and as he did so, his hand brushed against the younger's chest. Both of them blushed at that. _"Damn it! How am I getting turned on by this BOY whom I just me…and now I really want to stroke and caress his smooth, silky skin…want him to scream my name and feel him struggle under me…to _

_taste him…What am I thinking? How could I think such things? Gods damnit, forget it! I want, need, to be in him. But what would he think?"_

"_That felt…good…I felt secure for the first time…I felt warm. I want more, I want, need, him to take over me, to scream his name...want to be fucked senseless by him… What in the world is going on? Could it be that I've actually fallen for this Itachi whom I have known for less than a day? Even so, would he feel the same way?"_

Second chapter finally finished! Err…I'm making Itachi sound so...well you know, sex-crazed? and Neji so wanton…I'll try to update sooner; I still have no idea where this is going.

Note: there's going to be a lot of times where the story just skips because its boring or I don't feel the need to write the event in detail (like shopping for artistic material for instance)

Jet lag...tired...Byebye...until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings! It didn't take_ that_ long this time to update did it? Thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters 

Disclaimer and warnings same as the last chapters…

A/N: there's a lot of character thoughts in this dealing with their feelings for each other and there's also crossdressing…Neji would probably kill me for it though…And I was originally using the honorfics, but I took them off because it messes me up so much and frankly, I'm terrible at them…

Read &Review Please

After cleaning up the apartment, Neji was making dinner from what he found in Itachi's fridge and some cabinets in the kitchen itself which wasn't that much. All he found were spaghetti, tomato sauce, potatoes, and a little butter.

Sigh,_ "How does he survive on these things? I'm going have to try to make spaghetti and mashed potatoes. Should I make some for him? I know he said he didn't need anything but…should I anyway? I mean, he should have dinner and I don't think he has eaten anything yet…I really want to make something for him…Wait I WANT to? Have I really developed feelings for him? I do think he's good-looking, ok maybe extremely hot…but does that give me reason to feel about him this way? It was nice of him to bring me these clothes though…But even if I do have feelings for him, will they necessarily last? Forget that, I'm just worried about how he feels about me and how he will feel if he finds out my feelings for him. Will he be disgusted? Then again, if he does like me, he will not know if I like him if I don't tell him…Should I risk it and tell him? Now, I feel that I rather not until I get to know him better and see if he is interested in me…Ah, I better get cooking…I hope he wont get mad at me…"_

----

Inhale and exhale deeply._ "Oh God, if you're listening, please, please don't let him get mad at me…"_ Neji raises his fist to knock, but before his hand hit the wood, the door opened…

"Yes?"

"I, um, brought you dinner…"

"I thought I told you I didn't need anything." _"He looks so cute like that…with the blush and all. Argh, I really shouldn't think these things…even if he is hot whether naked or not. Damn it, not I can't get his image out of my mind again, I just got it out…He's so considerate to bring me dinner though. And those eyes…they're gorgeous…lips…they look so soft…But it's not just his looks, I feel that he has a side which he doesn't show, even though I've only known him for such a short amount of time. On that side of him, he's extremely delicate, very fragile…he needs someone he can trust to be with him forever…to be his lover and protector…DAMN IT! STOP THINKING THESE THOUGHTS ALREADY! Yes, I admit I do love him, I've been denying that fact ever since I looked into those pools of silvery lilac…but if he finds out…he would probably be disgusted, I don't think I can bear that. Wait, what if he has the same feelings for me? No, that's impossible. But if he does…GRRRR…I wont tell him now, but I will try my best to get to know him better…so if I can't be his lover, I'll at least be his friend…I'm just giving myself excuses to be near him. Fact is, I do love him more than anything or anyone I have ever loved…if I have ever loved anything or anyone…I can't remember the last time I felt this way…He must not find out, I can't have him leave me. Once I'm certain he has similar feelings for me, I will tell him though…"_

"I just thought…nevermind. I'm sorry," Neji said looking down with tears starting to form and he started to walk away.

_"Oh great, what have I done? Even if it doesn't look as he's crying yet, I can feel that he's about to" _"Wait, I said I didn't need any, not, didn't want any. Sorry if I sounded harsh. Come in," Itachi said sounding truly sorry and holding the door wider.

"It's ok," Neji said looking up and smiling shyly. _"I'm so glad he's not mad…if he got mad I don't know what I would have done! If he got mad, my sensible side tells to leave as not to anger him more, but now, I've sunk so deep into my love that I can't bear to anger him, can't bear to leave him, ever. I'm so weak, how can I sink so deep into this love that most likely is one-sided"_ "What's this for?" he asked Itachi, pointing at a French maid outfit, after he entered the room.

"Oh that, I'm waiting for a model to come in so I can draw her…it's a portrait of a French maid for my latest customer," Itachi answered as his cell phone started to ring. "Hold on for a sec," he said to Neji. Neji nodded. "Hello?" pause. "What do you mean you can't come today? I can't wait, he wants the portrait tomorrow afternoon!" pause. "Alright then. Bye." Itachi hung up angrily.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked concern as he attempted to hide his disappointment. _"He draws girls in short dresses…he wont have any interest in me…ok, I need to calm down…I know I love him, but I'm just being paranoid, aren't I? Drawing girls doesn't mean he doesn't like boys, does it? Oh, who am I kidding? He has to be straight, beautiful girls probably drool over him and he was probably talking to his girlfriend on the phone…"_ "Do you have a girlfriend?" he blurted out without thinking.

"No…Hey, Neji, um…could you…uh…model for me…?" _"Why did I just ask that? Yes, I want to see him in that dress…Oh My God! What if he figures it out? What if he leaves? I shouldn't have said that! What if…? What if..? What if he is disgusted?"_

"Uh…sure…" _"He wants me to model for him? Does he like me in that way or am I just jumping conclusions…I probably am…He's just desperate for a model, if anyone else was here, like a girl, he would probably ask her…"_

"Thank you so much! Here put this on." Itachi said handing Neji the dress, a frilly apron, fishnets (A/N: Do. Not. Ask.), gloves, and some high heels. "You don't need anything in your hair, just let it out of that ponytail."

"Um…where should I change…" Neji asked blushing.

"Uh…you could change in here or in the bathroom whichever you wish." _"Did that give it away? I couldn't help myself. Will he guess my feelings and leave?..."_

_"Could it be that he likes me? I don't want to get my hopes too high…besides, I'm not even sure. It could just be for convenience _(A/N: hey, don't blame me, I couldn't come up with any other reasons…)_…" _"I could change in here if you don't mind…" he said blushing deeply.

"Why would I, if I did, I wouldn't have offered." Itachi said with a slight smile.

"Oh, thanks…(A/N: again, he had to say _something_ I know it doesn't make much sense…)" Neji said as he started to undress. Itachi watched as the each clothing item came off revealing smooth, silky, pale skin.

_"I would really want that to be mine…gods, he's so hot and turning me on even if he's not entirely naked…"_ Itachi watched as Neji put on the dress. As the younger boy fumbled with 

the zipper, Itachi couldn't help himself, he got up and helped the other with the zipper. It took all his self control as to not just bend down and start kissing that soft smooth flesh.

"Thanks." _"Ah! I'm getting turned on with him just getting near me, well, he turns me on with me just looking at him…What is wrong with me?"_ Neji thought as he put on the frilly apron. _"Ick, I can't believe I'm wearing this! Am I willing to do anything for him?"_ Again, Itachi had to help Neji with tying the back of the apron. By that time, both were hard and blushing too deeply to notice the other's blush. Neji then put on the fishnets, or was attempting to. Of course, itachi helped him with those too. _"What is he thinking of me now? That I'm trying to seduce him or something? That I'm a wanton freak? Will he kick me out after he paints the picture?"_

_"Fuck, I can't stand this any longer. How I would love to have those long smooth legs…no, no, NO!, NOOOOO!...I have to stop thinking like this! I haven't before, what power does this boy possess that draws me to him so much?"_ the eighteen year old thought as he was sliding the fishnets up the younger's legs. When that torture was over, Neji slid into the shoes and put on the gloves. Itachi started to paint after he rearranged Neji's hair.

----

The next afternoon a man came, he was very impressed by the painting. "So, this is that boy who answered the door, neh?"

"Yes."

"How much does he charge a night?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, how much does he charge to be bedded at night?"

"He's not a prostitute, now if you will excuse me; I have to meet my next client." Itachi said leading the man out the door, with cold rage burning in him

_"I must have that boy…He will be mine…He will be fucked as he never experienced…"_ "Very well then Itachi, until next time." The door slammed.

Ok, for those of you I told this chapter would be very short…I'm sorry? Really, I told you I didn't know where I was going…

I feel bad already…I know what's going to happen in the next chapter…and I'm scared to write it…there may be two chapters with different things happening in each one, but still the same…that didn't make sense, but you'll see. It might take a little longer to update the next chapter because 1. I'm scared to write it and 2. It's two chapters in one. That's it, I gtg byebye for now! waves


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I was going to make an alternative for this chapter but decided against it…I have too much going on, sorry if you wanted to read something that doesn't contain rape.

Go to first chapter for Disclaimer

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, OCxNeji…Don't read if don't like, no flames please, you've been warned

I don't feel like giving some people names because…well I can't think of any…and they're just not important enough…maybe they're kinda important, but they're to evil for names…

Read & Review Please; Thanks for the Reviews

After the client left, Neji went to get some groceries and art supplies for Itachi. Little did he know that someone was following him and another was fantasizing what he would do to the brunette. On his way back to Itachi's apartment, Neji was grabbed roughly from behind and had a knife pointed toward his neck.

"Not a sound," a voice ordered. Neji nodded. Then he felt himself being ever-so-gently _escorted_ (sarcasm for those who did not get that) to a van with shaded windows. He felt himself being tied up and blindfolded, and something, a cloth, was pressed against his face Dizziness and sleep started to overtake him.

Neji awoke naked, an oddly familiar voice said, "Ah, my slut is awake now! Come here." it was the client. Two strong arms forced him to kneel in from of the client and the latter's member was thrust before his mouth. "Be the good whore you are and suck, I better not feel any teeth or else…" the client ran a knife lightly across his bare chest.

_"Oh my god, how did I get here? What does he want from me?" _He felt a slap across his face.

"Slave, suck!" Neji timidly took the foul-smelling penis in his mouth and began sucking at the tip. "Ah…more, whore, I know you can do better, take the whole thing in your mouth…" The boy took the whole thing in, for he knew resistance would do him no good, and gagged at the stench. When the client felt the boy wasn't going fast enough, he grabbed those long brunette locks and forced the boy's mouth up and down his erection. "Now, slut, I'm going to come and you better swallow every drop, you understand?" He came not a minute after that statement, and Neji, as much as he didn't want to, swallowed the warm liquid.

"Please, now you got what you want, let me go."

"Oh, I'm hardly done with you yet."

"_What more could he want? Oh God, no, no, it can't be…he…he's going to rape me…"_ Realization just dawned the boy now for his senses were still unclear from the drug. The client ordered his henchman to tie Neji to a desk, arms on the desk, legs spread wide. Now, Neji was fully exposed and vulnerable.

"_I'm getting hard just looking at him being tied…He's gonna be fucked so senseless and probably wont be able to sit for days…especially if he hasn't had sex in a while or ever…"_

"He's ready, sir."

"Hm…you can make the whore give you a blowjob while I have my fun…who knows? Maybe I'll let you have him after I'm done…"

"Thank you." Both of them stared hungrily at the tied figure. The henchman who brought Neji to his boss forced himself into Neji's mouth and the fourteen year old knew better than to bite. Then he felt something push against his backside. He started to cry, he hardly ever did. He knew the pain associated with this act. He pulled away from the member in his mouth.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want. Please not that. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The client pushed himself in to the hilt without any lube or prepping. Without giving the boy time to adjust, he began to slam continuously in him. Meanwhile, the henchman slapped him and forced his member back into the crying and screaming boy's mouth. However, after a couple thrusts, Neji reluctantly moaned into the member in his mouth and felt himself starting to get hard.

"Ha, just like the whore you are." It wasn't long before all three of them came (not at the same time...). Instead of pulling out, as the henchman did, the client just continued to pound into him once he regained his breath. That continued on for another hour. The client finally tired out said, "Here, he's all yours now. Do what you want and then dispose him in some dark alley," to the henchman.

"Yes sir." After his boss left, the henchman rammed into the already exhausted and overused body of the young boy. Like the man before him, there was no lube or prepping. Neji passed out after the man came in him. Like he was ordered, the henchman disposed the body in a dark alley.

That was pure torture…I can't write lemons. This is probably my worse chapter yet. The next chapter will be better written, I promise…although it won't have this much sexual contact in it. If I ever write rape scenes again I'll probably plea/bribe/and/or threaten someone to do it…

Sorry it took so long to update and for the terribly written chapter.

A/N: If you're wondering what Itachi was doing this whole time that will be in the next chapter…I was going to put it at the end of this one but I really needed to get this over with.

ByeByes waves


	5. Chapter 5

Hi's! So sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by the makers of "Naruto", I'm not the possibly millionaire who owns "Naruto", therefore, I do NOT own the characters.

Warnings: yaoi, ItaNeji, etcetc…

Thanks so much for the reviews. More reviews appreciated. Enjoy!

_"He has already been gone for an hour and a half; he should be back by now. Did he decide not to stay here? No, his things are still in the other room. Maybe something happened to him? Should I go check now or wait a while?" _Itachi thought while trying to focus on reading. He slammed the book down, got up, took his cloak, and started out the door. _"Since I can't concentrate on anything might as well go look for him…"_

----

It was around 10 pm; Itachi had been searching for Neji for about six hours and he frequently returned to his apartment to see if he went there. He had been to every store he knew and even around the bakery where Neji had run into him; still no avail. Now Itachi was really sure something had happened to Neji and from his instincts, it was nothing good. _"Where could he have gone? There isn't anyway that I could still not find him…that is unless someone kidnapped him. Who? Who would do such a thing and why…ok, maybe for THAT reason…Oh god, I can't bear to have him hurt like that, he is only a boy after all and he was under my care even if it was only temporary…"_ Itachi thought with crimson eyes filled with worry, but yet, fierce determination still.

----

It was near midnight and Itachi still had not given up on finding his missing beloved (although he's unsure on how the other feels about _him_). It was raining as it had been the first time they met. For the fifth time, Itachi walked past the bakery, but this time, unlike the others, he spotted a streaked of blood (A/N: Do. Not. Ask. I just thought it would be appropriate) and coffee brown hair in the alley to the side of the bakery. Of course, not letting anything, ANYTHING at all, slide past him, Itachi went over to see what it was.

"NEJI!! Are you alright? Speak to me! Please be okay, Neji, please…" he screamed as he gently wrapped the naked boy up in his cloak and started to pick him up.

"Ita..Itachi…?" came the soft reply. Neji's eyes were barely open but he could still tell who the person carrying him was from the other's blood-red orbs.

"Thank goodness your awake! Please, please stay awake, at least until I get you to a hospital." Tears of relief and happiness were streaming down his face as he said this.

"N-no…not the hospital. P-please Itachi…ju-just whatever you do, don't take me to a hospital…" With that, Neji's eyes closed and body relaxed against Itachi's strong arms.

"Neji…no. No! NOOOO!" Itachi was relieved when he found that Neji still had a pulse and was breathing, slowly, but still steadily. He decided to not take Neji to a hospital, for he knew the younger boy must have a good reason to avoid it even when he was in extreme pain, but something had to be done…

When he arrived at his apartment, he immediately laid Neji on his own bed and because he had no idea what to do, only what he _wanted_ to do, he called an acquaintance of his.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Tsunade, this is Itachi Uchiha. I have a medical emergency. Can you come over now?"

"Itachi…if there's a medical emergency, go to the hospital, not call me! Besides its one o'clock in the morning!"

"Please, it really is an emergency and Neji is in a very critical condition, please come over right now if possible."

"Neji? The person with the 'emergency'? Itachi, there is no way I can make it to your apartment on time if the emergency is as bad as you say."

"Could at least tell me what I can do to help him then?"

"Yes once you tell me the details of this 'emergency'"

"Well…he was raped from what I could tell when I found him. He was naked and bleeding…"

"Rape…that seems to be so common these days…You should start by cleaning him up, then offer him as much fluids as you can, and after a few hours start to give him solid foods. He shouldn't do unnecessary forms of exercises, such as walking for long distances, running, etc…, for the first two days if he is bleeding a lot now. After two weeks or so, he should be physically healed as much as possible…However, during that two weeks time period, give him as much emotional support as you can, although I highly doubt you could do much from how cold you are to people most times. But since your so worried about him now, more worried than I have ever seen, well heard, you…just don't let him kill himself or go insane because of that unfortunate incident. (A/N: umm…I didn't feel like doing the research on what you actually are suppose to do to help a rape victim so I'm kinda making everything up from what I know…) That's about all you can do now if he refuse to have a proper check up at the hospital, I'm tired 

so now goodnight. Call me again if his condition worsens…preferably in the morning or the afternoon." the lady on the other end of the phone said while yawning.

"Thank y-" The line went dead.

Itachi, although not exactly happy that Ms. Tsunade hung up on him, followed her instructions; it was a good thing he has a great memory for she spoke quickly. He went into the bathroom and started the water for a bath, for he could really figure out to give an unconscious person a shower…well, while still respecting his/her privacy anyway (A/N: I know, I know, a bath doesn't help much but…hey, it's better than having to shower someone who is unconscious in my opinion…). While he wouldn't admit it fully, a part of him was using the bath partially as an excuse to caress the soft pale flesh of the Hyuuga. During the night, when he could, he offered the younger drinks, mostly water and sometimes fruit juice (he had them delievered…don't ask). Neji at first refused to swallow the drinks, but eventually he did a little. For the whole night, Itachi stood vigil over Neji for fear of something else terrible happening to him and to care for him.

Sorry, terrible ending, but I promise the next chapter will be out MUCH sooner (like the day after tomorrow)…AND the two rapists will be in it with nothing good happening to them…Revenge is so sweet…. ByeByes for now, waves!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again my dear readers! It didn't take that long for me to update this time, did it? The first few sentences are kinda an overlap of the end of the last chapter. Thanks to Ally1313 for the idea of a "major sob story". Oh, and I do realize this relationship is developing quickly, but I can't help it…

Disclaimer:…I do not own the characters, but do the setting and plot. (I really want to know to actually reads the disclaimer…well besides the people who are aiming at suing people)

Warnings: ItaNeji, yaoi, etcetc…

Thanks for the reviews again , Read and Review please! Enjoy!

_"Oh Neji, who did this to you? I swear, whoever did this will NOT get away with putting you in such pain."_ Itachi thought to himself as he was making some soup for Neji. It was 6 in the morning and he had been up the whole night continuously offering Neji to drinks; thankfully, he had taken some. Although Itachi was tired from staying up the whole night, he did not realize, nor did he care; his only love, whom may or may not love him back, was struggling to survive through excruciating pain (for all he knew anyway…hey, he's paranoid now).

The soup was finished; he brought it to his room and softly lifting Neji up and propping him up on many pillows. Spoonful by spoonful he fed the soup to his patient. Since the other was still unconscious, much of the soup dripped down the sides of his mouth. Seeing this, the eighteen year old gently wiped it away with a soft tissue; it took all his self-control not to lean in and lick the excess off his chin. Neji suddenly shifted and leaned in against Itachi. "I-Itachi?" came the soft voice of the Hyuuga, his eyes slowly opening.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here. Do you need anything? Water? More pillows? Another blanket? I'll go and get it." Itachi started to leave.

"No, no, please don't go. Can you—would you stay here for a while?" A hand softly gripped the older's tan arm. _"Did I just say that? But I really don't want him to leave…"_

"Of course if you want to." Itachi held Neji against him, stroking his long sweat-soaked, but yet still silky hair caringly. _"…I wish I could hold him like this forever…it just feels so…so…so right…like being made for each other."_

"_I just have to say this…I must…I can't keep this in any longer…even if he hates me, is disgusted in me so be it…but I really must tell him" _"Itachi…I-I love you…" The younger boy told the older looking embarrassed and as if expecting to be reprimanded; Itachi was shocked, but then small tears started to form at the end of his gorgeous crimson eyes.

Lifting up the head of the Hyuuga, and looking into his entrancing lilac eyes, Itachi leaned down beside his ears and whispered, "I, as well, have fallen for you…There was something I had been wondering though, why did you leave your former home?" _"I really shouldn't ask about the rapist now for he is still not completely stable."_

"I…I…because…my father…he…"

"What did he do to you?"

"_How can it be fair for me not to tell him? He has given me a home…even if it's temporary…and he did save my life…I just home he wont think any less of me…"_"He…He demands so much of me. If I do something not to the standards he set…he beats me…that has been going on ever since I can remember…but a few weeks ago, about two weeks before I ran away, he…". He did not continue, he just looked down with shame, embarrassment, and fear.

"Neji, look at me, what did he do?"

"Itachi…I can't not tell you this…but it's so hard. It was thunder storming and he forced me to go out and run the tracks (uh…they have a house with the tracks in their back lawn". He said I must do five laps in under 7 minutes. I had a cold that day, but he still made me run. The time limit of seven minutes was up, I had only just finished the fourth lap…as usual, he started to beat me and called me a 'worthless wimp of a boy'…then…then he dragged me into the garage and..and..he…just started to rape me then and there…he was my own father…and an attorney…after that, he went out on a business trip fro 3 weeks…that's when I decided to escape that hell…"He looked down again with tears streaming down his face.

"I never knew you had such a terrible past…I'm sorry I can't do anything to somehow comfort you…to distract you from that pain…I'm sorry, love, such a beautiful creature such as yourself should not have to live in such pain…" Itachi looked down at the boy and kissed the younger's forehead; his respect, with his love, for the other now soared to greater heights, for him to live through all that and still stay strong.

"Itachi…are you not disgusted with me? Do you not regret inviting me in with you? Do you not blame me for not telling you everything?"

"No, I'm not disgusted, nor do I regret, and nor do I blame you. You have stayed strong and lived through so much, if anything, it makes my love for you grow."

"Thanks, and thanks again for being so understanding and caring to one such as myself who you do not know, nor do I know you for more than a week. Ha, I never thought I could experience any emotion such as love, less experience such feelings while I was on the run hoping to escape my childhood for a stranger…now turned lover…" He said with a grateful smile 

and nodded his head against Itachi's well formed chest, nuzzling into it. This brought a long sweet moan from both.

"Um…Neji…who did this to you?" Itachi asked, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"It was…that client…and a henchman…please don't put your do anything that will harm you because of me."

"Neji…please don't worry about me. Sleep now my love. Don't worry, I'll stay here."

--3 days later--

Itachi had gone out last night because he had some "business" that needed immediate attention, he made Neji promise not to get up and move around unless absolutely necessary. _Sigh "How I wish Itachi was here…but he probably has more important things to do than just stay with me the whole day…I'm being selfish trying to keep Itachi by my side always; of everything he deserves, freedom is certainly one of them."_ After that thought, Neji fell peacefully asleep with dreams dealing with a certain hot, sexy Uchiha.

It was around 10 when Neji finally woke up from his deep slumber; he got up and found food on the table and the TV turned on, but no Itachi. He must be showering for there was the sound water running. Something in the news really caught his attention; two men were found dead and floating around in the sewer. They had multiple cuts and burn marks, of one which read RAPIST on each of them, but the cause of death was strangling for one and being shot in the head for the other; the one strangled was the client and the other shot was his henchman. Neji just stared, stunned, at the TV with mixed emotions going through his mind: horror and surprise, yet satisfaction and contempt, but most importantly, he felt loved and cared for. Itachi 

had possibly risked his life to get revenge for him, him a being who no one cared about until he met him.

The bathroom door opened and a shirtless Itachi walked out. Neji walked over and hugged him while the other hugged back with just as much warmth and passion. "Itachi…why did you kill them? You could be in serious danger. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you…" Neji asked with tears of gratefulness and worry beginning to form and while tracing a pattern on the other's toned stomach.

"Shh…I couldn't stand to see you pained in anyway; I couldn't let the ones responsible get away with it…"

"But Itachi…."

"Shush now and eat breakfast…" Since neither of them wanted to break the embrace, they just stood there for some time. Finally, they somehow managed to make it to the table; Itachi sat down pulling Neji onto his lap and started to feed him the breakfast.

"Nng…Itachi…as much as I can't do now, I can at least hold up utensils and feed myself…" But both knew that that was not as enjoyable. As a bit of food missed and was stuck on Neji's cheek, Itachi leaned in and licked it away. Soon they're lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

Yay, first kiss (even if it wasn't a French one…I need to figure out how to write those and soon…)! This did not turn out as I had expected it to, a lot more fluff…but I don't think it's _that_ bad…

I don't know when the next chapter will be about, but soon, I hope. Byebyes for now and wavies!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Chapter 7! Part of Itachi's past is revealed in this (hey, I had to be fair).

See former chapters for warning and disclaimer, that is, of course, if you really want and care to know.

I don't know how to end this fan fic, if anyone has any suggestion, please post it in a review or pm me and I will consider it (if I get some that I really like, I might just put them together somehow, but I WONT kill Itachi and/or Neji, I'm already mean enough to them). Read&Review&Enjoy.

They remained like that for sometime, then backed away from each other blushing. The phone rang and Neji moved so Itachi could get it.

"Hello? Who are you and what do you want?"

"Tsk…To think you transformed into a nice, caring personnel for everyone would be the worst mistake. I, on the other hand, cared enough to call and ask you how the boy is doing."

"Ms. Tsunade. He's doing fine as of now and he's actually eating."

"_Me? Who is he talking to on the other end of the phone anyway…?"_

"Hmm…that's good. Is there any abnormal behavior coming from him?"

"…Abnormal?"

"You know, different. Most would have suicidal thoughts or become depressed, anything like that?"

"Errr…no? How am I suppose to know?"

"Ok, that's good, now just don't make sure he doesn't kill himself…and don't you kill him either." The last part was mumbled.

"If that's all you have to say, bye, I'm busy…Thanks for asking though…"

"Thanks? I have never heard you say that to ANYONE before…anyway bye"

"I said it last time too, but you hung up…" Itachi mumbled to the dial tone.

"Who was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that way Ms. Tsunade, one of my…acquaintances…who could be a great doctor because of her medical knowledge and skills, but doesn't choose to for whatever reason.. I called her and told her about your situation after…I brought you home, since you refused to go to the hospital, do you mind telling me why?"

"…After my father…I went and they…just looked at me with disgust and sent me away…"

"Sorry...So what do you want to do today?" After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Itachi asked.

"I don't care…as long as if it's with you…" Neji said looking down and blushing a really dark pink/red.

The other just chuckled. "Well…You do need some more rest…why don't we just go to my room and relax?"

"Itachi. I've been 'resting' and being pampered for three days now. You don't-"

"Shhh…I can never pamper you enough and besides, there's something I need to tell you." Itachi cut him off while picking him up bridal style and carrying him to his room.

"But-"

"Shh…" Itachi set him down on the bed (A/N: ooooo, not what you think though…)and he kissed the other's lips yet again, but this time his tongue brush the younger's lips. Neji, knowing what he wanted, opened his mouth to allow entrance; the two tongues danced with each other for a while before their owners broke apart for air. _"I don't think I could ever be __satisfied, but that may be my last kiss with him…because once he finds out…what I've done…his reaction…no doubt…would be that as others…when they find out. But…I can't NOT tell him, he has told me all his woes, which I don't see as a flaw that he is no longer…innocent of THAT…, therefore I should tell him my secret, even though it might, no, will, break us apart forever…I don't know why I'm telling him if I want to be with him so badly."_

"Itachi? Itachi?" Neji looked worriedly at the other for he had been just staring, just staring at him, for quite a while.

"What? Oh..sorry…I was just thinking about how I'm going to tell you." Itachi sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me what?"

"I…I haven't told you about me. I mean, my past and what I have done."

"Please go on," Neji encouraged.

"_This will definitely be the hardest thing I have, and will ever do. Gods please help me go though with this…" _Itachi took and deep breath and began. " When I was about 9, my parents, well my mom, my dad usually just left for months trying to find a job…she left me on the streets one night. She got a new boyfriend, that happens regularly when my father was away, and this one did not want to live with a child. He thought all children were trouble, my mom pleaded with him that I would not be a nuisance, but he wouldn't listen. In the end she chose him over me. I don't remember what happened after she left me. All I know is I somehow got addicted to some drug…and joined some gang. For them and that drug, I stole, I ruined the lives of many, I maimed people for life if they wouldn't let me have my way. Eventually I was caught and forced into counseling and I was to live with my counselor…" He trailed off at the painful memories, refusing to meet Neji in the eye.

"What happened afterwards?" Neji asked in a comforting and encouraging manner; laying a pale hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi took another breath and went on while taking the hand on his shoulder and holding it, for possible the last time. "At that time I was 12, I don't know how I remember. Ms. Tsunade was my counselor and believe me, she wasn't nice and calm as counselors are often portrayed as. After three years of that, I was let go. Somewhere within that three years, I had gotten interested in painting and became less and less addicted because of that interest.. I sold my works to many, and as long as I paid for my share of food and shelter, Ms. Tsunade let me live with her. I realized, though, just painting itself wasn't going cover everything, yes, everything to live with her, but I can't be with her forever. I considered stealing again, but I had a feeling that she watches me and I don't think I remember how. So I started to do small odd jobs for money. As I got older, it was easier for me to find jobs; thank goodness though, we did not stay at the city where I was left or no one would hire me, my arrest and conviction was a once in a decade news to those people, it was a quiet town with not much going on. At 15, I was accepted into an art college thanks to a man who was a frequent, for I had continued to study secretly even after I was abandoned and was ahead of most seniors in high school (A/N: I don't know how he knows, but he just does), I just graduated that last year (A/N: He's really smart, remember?), and got plenty of money from the awards. I left Ms. Tsunade after I earned enough to buy a small apartment, which is this. After that I just sold paintings for money and sometimes got awards when I entered them in contests. The rest, you know." Itachi waited for 

Neji's response. It seem to take forever, but yet he didn't want to hear it, for he knew what it was going to be.

Sorry, didn't mean to end it like that, but I have to go and I can't think of how Neji will respond (there's so many possibilities). That's it for now, byebyes & waves!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again my readers! My deepest regrets and apologies for the extended length of time it took me to update this time…Please don't hate me for it –cries-

I'm still open to suggestions for an ending (thanks to Atsuko Uehara for her suggestion and I will use it in some way!).

Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto_ or any of the characters in it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, nor would I be as poor as I am XP.

Warnings: same as previous chapters…this chapter just has more kissing, hugging, and other smuttiness (sorry, I'm writing this when I'm still high off of Skittles, maybe not that high, but extremely hyper…please do not ask. Besides that, I'm in the mood to write lots of sweet kissing and stuff related towards that…)

Read & Review & Enjoy as always! Thanks to all who reviewed, they make me happy!

Neji leaned in and pulled Itachi in for a kiss as part of his answer. "Itachi, I'm so sorry for you, that is such a terrible past…Why would were you so afraid to tell me?"

"I…I was afraid that you would have the same response as others who I have told."

"What was they're response?"

Itachi hesitated, but eventually continued. "They usually, usually became scared of me, afraid that I was going to steal from them or something worse. You know, like how people are towards…towards past criminals…although I was one…they were paranoid of me and tried to stay as far away from me as possible. That's why I was reluctant to tell you, I was afraid that you would have the same response as _those_ people. You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"Oh Itachi, if I felt any different toward you from what I felt before you told me, it's more respectful, more appreciative for you to invite a stranger to your house when people have 

treated you so unkindly in the past, and greater love toward you for you to live through that and still be able to accept and love me even with my terrible, dirty past." Tears started to form two sparkling streams down Neji's pale face while Itachi took him in his arms and started to stroke his hair as the younger boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Ever so softly, so gently, Itachi kissed the tears away. This eventually led to a deep kiss when they found each other's lips. Somewhere in the middle of that kiss, Neji's lips parted to Itachi's tongue. The tongues danced with each other while exploring the depths of the other's mouths.

When they finally had to resurface for air, Itachi said "I have never tasted anything as sweet as you." Neji just blushed and began to nuzzle against Itachi's chest. _"Ah…this feels so good, so peaceful but yet so exciting to have a creature of such beauty do this to me. I guess now would be the time to ask him out…just don't know how he would respond or if he would like it if he accepts…"_ "Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you...Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Itachi blurted out while finding it hard to concentrate because of Neji's continuous nuzzling against his chest and a growing/hardening of a certain body part between his legs. _"Fuck, now what am I going to do, I hope he doesn't notice…"_

"Of course, where are we going?"

"You'll see, I hope you will like it. For now just sleep, I have some…er…business to take care of."

Neji pouted and tugged his arm. "Wait, Itachi." He leaned over again for another kiss, but this time his lips met the other halfway. This time, his, Neji's, mouth parted before the 

Uchiha even brushed his tongue against those lovely, petal-soft lips. _"Argh…maybe this wasn't such a good idea…Now what should I do, if he finds out..No, he can't find out…it would be so embarrassing…I wonder if he's having similar problems…" _Neji's own cock had started to harden. When they parted for air, Neji let go of his arm and laid back down. Itachi bent to kiss the peaceful figure on his bed before rushing out of the room and into the bathroom of the other room (A/N: the one where Neji had spent his first night). The Hyuuga, on the other hand, went into the bathroom in Itachi's room (the room he's in now) once, the door closed behind his boyfriend--aka the love of his life and the reason why he was in such a hurry to the bathroom.

--5:30 that evening--

Itachi walked into his room to find Neji already awake (he hadn't gotten much sleep at all for his anxiety for the date). "Oh good, beautiful, you're awaked. Are you ready for our date?" Itachi mummured to the other's ear as he leant down to kiss him…again.

"Yes…b-but what am I to wear?"

"Love, you would look good in _anything_, but I got some clothes for you anyway while you were asleep, I don't know if they would suit you style though…" Itachi handed him three bags full of clothing items. "Err…Sorry, I was in a rush. I was worried about you home all alone even though all the windows and doors are locked. Anyway, I hope you like them."

"Itachi, my love, you don't need to buy this much for me…nor do you need to spend any on me for I am happy just to be by you and if you're happy…"

"Don't sweat it, I didn't by _everything_, some of them were from a brother of mine who I met a while ago. He was left at an orphanage, but has a good home now. Besides, you do _need_ some clothes, you only have two sets, I presume."

"What should I wear for our…uh…date?"

"Here these will work, you can try on the other things when we get back tonight or tomorrow." Itachi replied throwing some clothes at him.

"Okay…" Neji said slipping out of the clothes he wore now and into the dark jeans and purple and white shirt. Itachi, who was still in the room (Neji didn't really care now considering the fact that he had even _bathed_ him—well he was kind of embarrassed and blushing…), couldn't help but stare.

"Well…uh…I better get into my own clothes. Oh, and here, take this sweater/jacket, it's chilly out and I really don't want my love to get ill." Itachi said after he finally broke away from his staring and tossing the Hyuuga a grey (gray) jacket (well...it could also be considered a sweater if you want it to be). He rummage through his closet and found an outfit that consisted of black wash-out jeans (with a chained belt) and a black top with a red design on it. Of course, the black cloak with red clouds also was worn. "Ready?" Neji nodded and as they head out the door, their hands linked together.

--8:30 that same evening—

"So, how did you like the movie?"

"It was…fine…"

"Just fine? Neji I'm so sorry if you didn't like it…"

"No, no, not that," Neji cut in with a slight blush.

"What is it then? I would hate it if you did not enjoy our first date."

"It's not what you think…I am enjoying our date, it's just that at the movie…" Neji trailed off, now blushing fiercely.

"Was it not to your liking? Was the place too crowded? Was--" Itachi asked worriedly, but he was cut off.

"No, no. In truth…well I…I just…IwasstaringatyoumorethanIwaswatchingthemovie…"

"What was that again?"

"I was staring at you more than I was watching the movie…" he mumbled.

Itachi chuckled, "Oh…but truthfully, I was paying more attention to you than the movie also. You know, you look just so delectable when you blush like that, sweety." That comment made the fourteen year old blush even more and downcast his eyes.

"Hey, you look cute too when you smile like that, dear." _"And also extremely HOT!"_ Neji attempted to counter but it came out, again, in a mumble.

"Haha, but never as delectable as you. So, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything, I don't really care."

"Ah, but you must." Itachi led Neji to a small, but crowded, restaurant by the theater. Both ordered a sandwich and a drink which they shared.

"Umm, Itachi? Is it just me, or are people staring at us? (A/N: homophobes)"

"Yes they are, if you don't feel comfortable, we could eat in the car if you would like." Itachi answered, and not waiting for a reply, he led Neji back out to the car.

"Thanks, Tachi."

--around 9:30 that night—

Both sat together in the backseat of the car, lean against each other. "Thank you Itachi for the great night."

"Uh…Neji…the best part of our date didn't even happen yet…"

"But spending time with you makes anything perfect…"

"Well then, love, I hope you enjoy this last part of our first date." Itachi said with a small laugh.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I really want to show you this."

"What is it exactly?"

"I think you'll like it, it's rather calming and beautiful…I'm going to have to drive there though so, although as much as I enjoy it, we're going to have to move."

"Oh, sorry…" Neji said getting up off of Itachi and out of the car with him to move to the front. The elder of the two, leant down and planted a small kiss on the other and lead him to the passenger side (yes, he opened the door for him).

--about 20 minutes later—

They were in some kind of clearing in the country side. Somewhere around them, a small stream could be heard running, but not seen. All around them were wildflowers, just yet blooming, but still having a heavenly scent. Above the two lovers, stretched a night sky filled with glistening, bright stars. For a while, they just sat there, staring at the sky or closing their eyes but yet still "seeing" the world around them.

"Itachi, I could never have imagine there's a place such as this, not ever…thank you for bringing me here. You were right, as always, I really do love this place and it is calming and 

beautiful. But you know what? If you weren't here with me, I could see this beauty, it is you who truly makes our date perfection…," Neji whispered after a long stretch of silence.

"Awww…Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying this. I use to come here a lot before, but never have I seen this many stars, it has never revealed it's beauty to me before today, so to me, it is you who makes everything in my life perfect." Neji shivered. "Are you cold? Here take this cloak."

"No, then you'll be cold"

"Here, we can both be warm like this," Itachi slid over gracefully and wrapped his rather large cloak around both of them. They both blushed at this and cuddled against each other. Itachi chuckled again. "Now I know exactly what to paint for the contest. The theme this time was perfect romance. Don't worry, I'm not going to actually draw either of us, not in a way that others can tell anyway. So thank _you_ for that inspiration."

"Are you just going to draw it from memory then?"

"Sure, why not? This date is one of the things in my life that I will never forget. Especially now."

After an hour or so, Neji fell asleep against Itachi's warm chest. Itachi picked him up and carried him to the car.

When they arrive home, Neji was still asleep. The Uchiha set him on his, Itachi's, bed and kissed him on the lips. Neji kissed backed, although he was unconscious. Itachi started to sketch out the highlight of their night when a slight mumble that sound like "Itachi" was heard from the fourteen year old.

"Yes, I'm here." Itachi murmured. He decided that he could finish the sketch tomorrow and slipped into bed with his arms wrapped around his life's love. He just laid there taking in the other's scent and appearance. _"Gods, he looks so hot…and smells so delicious."_

Longest chapter yet! Again, I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming out…it's going to be kinda a lemon and that means I'm going to put it off as long as I can. I have decided, though, that this fanfic is going to be 10 or 11 chapters long. Oh, sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors, I rushed through it to get it done today.

Byebyes and wavies for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit: I didn't do much editing although I said I was going to rewrite some of it...but I did add some little details to the part where they...um do that...**

Greetings! I haven't updated in a while--like almost, but not quite, two weeks?--sorry and this chapter is going to be rather short…

See former chapters for disclaimer if you really want to know.

Warnings: as always, yaoi, ItaNeji, and a lemon in this chapter.

Thanks to all who reviewed, as before, Read & Review & Enjoy!

--A couple months later--

"Hey love, guess what?" Itachi held an open envelope and a check for 1,800 (A/N: The first number that was in my mind).

"Hm?" came the reply from the kitchen.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure, after I finish this last bit, then you can tell me over dinner." He came out of the kitchen bringing their dinner. "So what is it? I'm dying to know."

"Well, remember the two paintings of the date I made?"

Neji looked towards one of the paintings; it hung above the dining table. "That one?"

Itachi nodded. "Yeah. What about them though?"

"I painted two, one of you and me and another of two people to had similar features as us but, most people can't tell…I don't want what that happened to you to repeat itself because of me…I sent the other to my college which holds a contest each year. I can still enter because it's for everyone, not just the students of that college, and well, I won first. And that means I can finally get you something I've been meaning to for a while now."

"Congratulations love." Neji leaned over and kissed him full on the lips and by that, starting a make-out session. "But really, I already have everything I want…you."

"I'm still going to get it for you. No 'but's'." The rest of dinner went by with sweet murmurings to each other.

--Later that night--

Neji was showering while Itachi laid on his bed fantasizing about a certain male. _"Damn, these are worse than before, grr. I want to give him more time. For him to offer first. I don't want to force him to do anything. I mean after all that he has been through, I'm not sure if he even wants it. I need it NOW, but…Argh! Who knew being in love was so hard?" _Itachi ran into the other bathroom to take care of a certain problem…and to shower after he was done.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Neji was also fantasizing about the one who was also fantasizing about him, though he did not know. _"I want him to take me. But I'm afraid. It's not really the pain. Afraid of what he would think—even if he is completely understanding of me. Afraid that he would flat out refuse. We've bee together for some time now, why doesn't he offer? Is it because he doesn't want me or doesn't want to hurt me? I hope it is the latter. I am happy that he won that contest though, he worked really hard on those paintings, and he even made two, partially to keep one to remember our date by…and partially to protect me. I really should give him something back, to show that I love him. For that, I'm willing to take the chance. But what would his reaction be?"_ After being finished with the shower, he dried himself and walked into their room wearing only boxers. His pale eyes scanned the room for the older male; he was nowhere to be found until the door opened and Itachi stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist—he had forgotten to take any clothing items with him when he went to take care of his…er...problem.

_"Why? Why, in the name whoever's up there, does he have to be so HOT!?"_ Itachi thought, his erection hardening again. He gasped when the younger boy pulled him into a kiss. Somewhere during that kiss, the towel disappeared and so did the boxers. Then they explored each others bodies with both hands and kisses, tasting and feeling the other. Soon, Neji pushed Itachi down on the floor and began to stroke, suck, and kiss him, feeling as he could never get over Itachi's taste, his feel. They rolled over so Itachi was the one above. After claiming Neji's lips until they were red and swollen, he moved lower, sucking at his neck, and lower, Itachi's tongue kissed and nipped Neji's well formed chest, sucking on those soft, soon to be hard, nipples. Neji moaned; he had never been in so much pleasure, it was even somewhat painful. Itachi's mouth just kept traveling lower until it was right above the younger boy's arousal, then he stopped.

"Itachi, please take me…" Neji whispered huskily, panting, he had no idea where he got the courage to say that. Perhaphs it was the hot, sweaty skin to skin contact between him and his life's love.

"N-Neji? Are you sure? Are you certain? Please don't feel as if you have to if you don't want it?" _"What the fuck? Why am I saying that? He just asked. Well told me that he wanted me to take him." _Itachi said/thought as he played around with those long, silky coffee brown locks, his other arm around his shoulder.

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have told you so otherwise." The other replied with a slight smirk. Without another word, Itachi took Neji's now almost fully erect cock in his mouth, nipping the sensitive skin every so often. Neji gasped, but then moaned. It wasn't long before he came into the other's mouth.

From the many drawers in the room, Itachi took a bottle of hand lotion—they didn't have anything else—, and applied it around Neji's entrance and his fingers. The older boy leaned to kiss the younger, who was now on the floor, as one of his digits entered him. He gave him some time to get somewhat accustomed to it before moving it and then sliding two more in. He began to move them in a scissoring motion. At first it was rather uncomfortable, painful even, but eventually Neji began to push into the he though Neji had been stretched as much as fingers would stretch him, he removed them. He then applied the lotion on his erection and around his boyfriend's entrance, "Love, I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you, not now, not ever."

"Yes, we've already come this far, we can't stop it now. And I really want you. But…I have already been used before…no longer a 'virgin'…are you sure you want _me?_"

"After all these months, if I minded that you were not as you call a 'virgin', do you think I would still love you as much as I do? Besides, if I fell for you, I will love all of you. After all, those weren't your fault…you never did a thing to deserve it (A/N: he knows him well enough.)"

"Thank you…Itachi." Not a moment later, Itachi engulfed Neji in a deep kiss and as their kiss deepened, Itachi entered him quickly. Neji tried to hold it back, but he still scream into the deep kiss. Eventually, pleasure replaced the pain and he relaxed.

"Ita-Itachi, move." Itachi began moving in and out of him in a slow rhythm. However, he moved faster. He then took the younger boy's erection and began pumping it in rhythm with his other movement (A/N: umm…I couldn't think of a better way to phrase it, hey, I told you I can't write 'love making scenes' well…). It wasn't soon after when both of them came, screaming each other's names.

Itachi pulled out of Neji when he finally regained his breath. They somehow made their way to the bed and slept in each other's arms. But before falling completely asleep, both murmured a form of "I love you and always will." to each other at the same time; they chuckled lightly and then they planted a chaste kiss on each other's lips before falling asleep.

That's all for now, it wasn't really as short as I expected, but still shorter than the last chapter and some others. I'll try to update sooner next time—try. Sorry for errors in grammar that most likely occurred because I had to take a break after every three lines or so. I really don't think I'm writing another one of these scenes without getting someone else to do it for me. Well anyway, until next chapter. Byebyes and wavies!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello dearest readers…Umm…I…uh…am sorry I didn't update for so long….*hides* Don't kill me please! Sorry, there was just so much going on and stuff that prevented me from being able to write…there's slight twists in this chapter :P

Disclaimer: *sigh* see former chapters…

Thanks for all the Reviews!!!!!!

Anyway, here's chapter 10, Read, Enjoy, and Reviews would be greatly appreciated :P

-around 2 months later-

"No, you cooked breakfast yesterday, I get to today," Neji pouted.

"But it's been six months since you came here and you shouldn't have to do anything, angel," replied a chuckling Itachi who placed a soft kiss on those lips, he was just so sweet when pouted.

Neji sighed after the kiss was broken, _"No matter how many times we kiss, touch, and have sex…" _he blushed thinking of all the sleepless nights filled with screams and moans, _"I still…still want him. It's not just the physical attraction though, I feel complete when he's around, without him, it seems there's an empty hole left in me."_ "I don't want you to do anything either, isn't that why you let me live with you? You should be the one resting while…" he trailed off because of two fingers softly pressing against his lips.

"Fine, have it your way, but I don't think I can rest, not with you here…" Itachi murmured wrapping his arms around his love. _"Oh darling, you have become my first love and at the same time you've become my last. I will never be able to love anyone but you; you've become my life now."_

"Hm. Then don't rest, we have the whole day to ourselves, I'll be back shortly, Do waffles (A/N: no comments) sound good?"

-linethingysinceitdecidesnottowork-

Itachi reclined in his couch listening to the sizzling in the kitchen and thinking about all the things they could do that day. He was blushing madly when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door a lady in her mid forties was standing there, she looked strikingly familiar, the long dark hair and the pale eyes. "Hello, can I help you?"

In a low voice she answered, "Yes, I was informed that this is the residence of Mr. Neji Huuyga and Mr. Itachi Uchiha, is that correct?"

"Yes, I am Itachi."

"I'm here to deliver a message to them, would you be so kind as to deliver it to them?" She handed him an envelope and then with that, she left.

Dumbfounded, Itachi held the envelope in his hands looking after the woman _"Who is she? Some relative of Neji's? The way she spoke was so stiff and robotic, I'm glad he isn't like that…I wonder what's in the envelope and who it's from…?"_

Neji stepped out from the kitchen holding a plate full of waffles and in his other hand he held a bottle of syrup and eating utensils. "Love, who was that?"

"I think it was one of your relatives." Seeing Neji tense up, he added, "But she's gone now."

"What did she want?"

"She gave me this," he held up the envelope.

"I wonder what's in it…" He set the plate, syrup, and utensils down and sat down next to Itachi.

"Shall I open it then?" Neji nodded. Inside there was a folded piece of paper and a check.

_Neji,_

_I hope you're doing well. Don't worry, I won't force you to come back home, but it is always welcome to you. I found out shortly after you left what your father had done and we're going through divorce now. If you decide to come back you won't have to face him again. However, I see you've found someone to care for you so I need not worry much about your well being. If you decide to stay with Mr. Uchiha, so be it. Here's a check for your necessities and education. I sincerely hope that you will go on to a college. From now, every year I will send you a check for the same amount as I've sent you today .The classes you took in high school were already at college level and you got over 95% in every one of them. I do not know where your interest lay; I hope the check would be sufficient for the college you choose to attend. I hope you live happily, if you find time, please visit me._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The check was for $50,000 (A/N: random amount that will cover for most ivy league colleges…I think, correct me if I'm mistaken).

"So…what do you plan on doing?" Itachi looked at his boyfriend who was shocked.

"I-I didn't know she cared…I'm staying with you of course, but why is she…how did she get that much…?"

"You never know; lawsuits. That was a pleasant surprise; now let's get to breakfast…"

"But Itachi…" Nejii broke out into a mischievous grin, "With a surprise like this can't we skip right to the desert?"

"Hmm…Desert in the morning." He pulled him closer, well on to his lap and took in the scent of his hair. "Not that I mind."

One more chapter to go, I'm going to be so sad though…

Yeah, and sorry again for the really late update, hey, at least I got it up this year…*hides*

Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't want it to run into the next one and please ignore the grammar errors, I was kinda er in a rush…Well, that's it for now, byebyes *wavies*


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating for so long! I really didn't mean to procrastinate THIS much….there's not much going on here though…

Anyway, here is the final chapter, I'm going to be sad…*sigh*

Find warnings and disclaimer in previous chapters! (Really, I'm quite poor here…and this is Rated M, so….yeah…)

Thank all of you who read and reviewed!

For now, Enjoy!

-2 years later-

Neji walked into the apartment that he and his lover shared after a tiring week at college. He had called his mother the day after receiving the note and they thanked her for the money but would pay her back and she agreed. The $50,000 as well as the money Itachi had saved up was enough for the first year of college for both of them, Itachi majoring in art (A/N: he had a degree in the arts, not specifically painting) and Neji majoring in law. Both of them had obtained scholarships for the rest of their tuition there. Sinking into a loveseat nearby, Neji sighed. "I just wish college wasn't so gruesome once in a while," he growled.

Walking out of the kitchen, holding a tray with tea and little desert (thingys), Itachi chuckled as he set the tray onto the coffee table and offered Neji a cup of tea, "Or maybe you shouldn't work so hard once in a while."

"Thank you. Perhaps, but try not working so hard on your paintings sometimes too, you're getting those dark circles under your eyes," he retorted, sipping his tea.

"Hmm…well the semester is ending next week…During our break you will have all my attention…"

"But I can't wait that long!"

"You can't?"

"Well…I don't want to….I want you tonight…," Neji said as he pouted.

"Impatient aren't we?"

"Maybe, but admit it, you don't want to wait either," he said as he moved over to his lover's lap and leaned his head to his shoulders.

"Nng…you're not playing fair," itachi complained as he set both their cups down onto the table and ran his hands over Neji's torso and his hair.

"You weren't the last time." He turned his head to crash his lips upon those of Itachi. For a while they sat there ravishing each other's mouths before breaking for air.

Panting, Itachi stood up and carrying Neji bridal style, "I think it would be best if we do this in our bedroom, hm?"

"Yes of course," Neji grimaced thinking of the times he had to clean their living room because of their…activities.

-3 years later (because I'm evil like that, no really, I can't write lemons)-

Both boys, men, had graduated college now, one becoming a successful lawyer as the other became a famous artist whose paintings go for at least hundreds apiece. However there were skeptics around who did not feel these two were fit to have such "grand" roles and society and tried to bring them down. Those skeptics only targeted these two young men because of their sexuality, because they feared this break in tradition, customs, and conformity. Nevertheless, Neji's and Itachi's names continued to rise, though under pressure, until they became famous worldwide, though one day both seemed to have disappeared. They had moved to a rural area where both could live away from homophobes and lived their lives as they pleased. Neji and his mother had formed a strong bond starting when both he and Itachi were in college and they needed someone to keep up with the bills and the house-keeping. Even after they had moved to the countryside, his mother still visited them when she could. Her distant manner, however, did not ever change, though both young men knew she cared a lot about them.

-the end-

I am not going to lie, I rushed to get very short chapter done, I did not even proof it before uploading it, but…I will edit all chapters…eventually…

Again, sorry for the long wait. Remember, reviews are adored!

Byebyes and *wavies* until the next story I post (oh yeah, any suggestions?)!


End file.
